A Sticky Situation
by falsejellyfish
Summary: Following a particularly intense performance the Swiss skater Christophe Giacometti finds himself in a very sticky situation


_A/N: Just in case y'all aren't as obsessively following the minor characters of this anime as I am the two characters in this story are Christophe, the Swiss skater who gets a little_ too _excited at his own performance and Jean-Jacques, the Canadian skater who has his own theme song. Enjoy~_

Finally alone, Christophe slumped down onto a couch in the competitors lounge. He had given everything in that routine, and the adoring roar of the crowd was his just reward; the cheers had followed him all the way to this room. Basking in the warm afterglow of an exemplary skating performance he stretched out his legs, feeling something wet squelch against his upper thigh.

His eyes widened as reality sunk in.

Fuck. He'd forgotten. It had happened again.

A momentary flash of the literal climax of his routine played through his mind: the ecstasy of exhibition, the undivided attention of an enraptured crowd...of course it had happened again. Outwardly wincing, he wondered at how he was going to deal with his now cum-stained leggings.

Dealing with messes like this was worth it, of course. It was all part of being a skater of Christophe Giacometti's caliber. No other skater lost themselves so deeply, so completely, in the sensuality of performance and that was why he was unquestionably the greatest.

Still, he wished he had prepared for this potential outcome. He'd been picked up from his hotel in his figure skating gear and at the very least he should have remembered to bring a fresh pair of briefs to change into. There was still another couple of hours before he was allowed to leave the stadium and dealing with fans while the unfortunate expulsion of semen cooled and hardened against him was definitely something he wanted to avoid experiencing again.

His mind raced as he looked desperately around the room. His general routine was to shower at the end of the day so he hadn't even thought to bring a towel to the stadium. Even if he had, and was able to clean himself, there was still the problem of his smeared leggings.

If only the world knew what he had to go through to be their champion skater.

He heard the door to the competitors lounge swing open, immediately followed by the grating sound of a pop song being played from a cellphone. The song sounded familiar but it wasn't until he looked up to see his fellow skater that he recognized it.

 _The Theme of King JJ._

The skater holding the cellphone was, of course, the insufferable Jean-Jacques himself – the subject of that terrible pop-rock ballad.

The dark-haired Canadian flashed him a broad grin, pocketing his cellphone to throw up his signature 'JJ' handsign to Christophe in greeting. _The Theme of King JJ_ played on and was somehow more irritating by being dampened in Jean-Jacques' pocket.

"Not a bad performance today eh Chris? I think you're probably winning the day so far," Jean-Jacques said, pausing for a moment before adding, "Until I skate, of course."

Christohpe inwardly fumed, but the sticky sensation in his pants was distracting him too much for him to formulate a clever response. Instead, he just grimly nodded.

"Well aren't you in a sour mood. And after a decent showing like that? I thought we had a more playful relationship, no?" Jean-Jacques continued, his irritating smile widening as he approached the couch. The tall Canadian smelt strongly of cologne, and Christophe hoped that his own smell was more of sweat than any other bodily fluid.

It was then that Christophe noted that Jean-Jacques was wearing his personal-branded comfortwear, _JJ style_ , and was not yet dressed in his figure skating outfit. An idea suddenly came to him, and he spoke without really analyzing it.

"Me and you, we're about the same size right? How about I do you a favour and wear that new _JJ style_ outfit you have on during my fan-meet."

As he spoke his mind threw out even more suggestions that could seal this blossoming idea, and he hurriedly continued,

"You're skating at the end of the day right? And I did the best so far? Think how the fans will react to you if the current leader is wearing your clothing line before you do your routine. Not only the sales, but the fans will be even more in love with your performance!"

His rival's eyes narrowed at this unexpected outburst from Christophe but his typical smug expression quickly returned.

"Why not, eh? Any publicity is good publicity, even if it's coming from you. I don't know what kind of favour you expect from me, but if I like what I hear then I'll entertain it," he replied.

Christophe wasn't sure how to respond. The idea had seemingly came out of nowhere in his desperation to escape his sticky situation, and he was more caught offguard by it than the dark-haired skater was.

The gritty cellphone-quality _Theme of King JJ_ was deafening in their shared silence.

"I'll...I'll think of something you can do," Christophe eventually managed, and he immediately felt that this wasn't enough.

"I'm just trying to help you out...you need it!" he added, in what he had hoped was a joking tone but just sounded forced.

Jean-Jacques simply laughed in response.

"I don't know what your game is, Mr Giacometti, but I'll play along. Have these back to me by tomorrow afternoon."

With that, he began removing his _JJ style_ polo, revealing the lithely-muscled body of a top level athlete.

 _He's particularly muscular for a skater,_ Christophe found himself thinking, _I'm surrprised he can move as gracefully as he does built like that._

His shirt removed Jean-Jacques caught Chris's gaze and again chuckled, throwing the polo at him and teasingly asking,

"Like what you see?"

Christophe scoffed, quickly looking away. He was uncomfortably aware of the wetness by his groin, and as the muscular skater bent down to remove his grey _JJ-style_ embroidered sweatpants he silently prayed his rival wasn't close enough to smell the source of his discomfort.

Jean-Jacques took out his cellphone, briefly singing along to the current lyrics as he tossed the pants to Christophe.

"When the fans ask where they can get these, send them to my website. And please, shower before you put them on...after that routine you smell particularly ripe."

Christophe snapped to attention at that last line, raking his gaze over Jean-Jacques' expression for any sign that he was alluding to the gooey mess in his leggings. He couldn't detect anything besides the dark-haired Canadian's usual smugness. Too uncomfortable to offer his usual witty response, he simply nodded.

Flashing his frustratingly cocky grin Jean-Jacques turned to depart, mockingly adding,

"You can even wear that outfit to the second place podium tomorrow!"

Christophe seethed. Despite his silent frustration he couldn't help but admire his rivals confidence as he headed outside in nothing but his underwear. And, unsettlingly, the alluring way that underwear hugged at his graceful skaters body.

 _A/N: Not sure how much demand there is for this ship, if y'all liked this lemme know~_


End file.
